Alpharess D. Ivan
Alpharess D Ivan is the son of Alpharess D Crane and the captain of the Alpharess Pirates, He is powerfull pirate who travels the Grand Line with his crew. Appearance Ivan has bandages around half his body from his head and bandages replacing his right arm with his devil fruit he has 2 new feathers on his hat a crow and an eagle feathers with his white feather and has a yellow flower on the right side of his hat and wears a black jacket with two white stripes on the left and right sides of his jacket he also wears a black tie under his jacket and still keeps the zipper open he went through an aporation to get a new red left eye with a scar that looks like a star wit h 8 sides and his entire upper body is filled with scars and his left leg was also replaced by bandages Ivans true face that is hidden behind hes bandages has been dicoverd to be hideous he has the face of a zombie hes face is only 30% normal skin meaning most of the skin on hes head is grey for him being half dead hes zombie mouth apears to be missing all the teeth on hes right side and instead there are patched scars in hes teeths place and ivan has no nose yet he apears to be able of smelling he also has a few scars on hes right cheek. Ivan also has a black knight armor which somehow forms from his black bladed sword, The armor is similar to a knights armor with black color all over it and a white circle in the middle of his chest, He has a long white cape on his back, The armors gauntlets have sharp fingers, The only thing shown of his face from the helmet is his red colored eye. Personality Ivans personality is serious most of the time when theres danger of some sort and he gets outraged if someone hurts or even insultes people he cares about. Ivan like most other people with the intial D falls asleep without noticing he even falls asleep if marines are around him and preparing to arrest him, He also seems to not care about avenging his father that was shown when he fought Croke and was thought to be trying to kill him to avenge his father but he then said he is doing this because he hurt Nomar and was going to kill him as well as caring about people he never met before. Ivan is a caring person he doesnt want people to die because of him or get hurt, He shows a more humorous p ersonality as he likes making jokes with his crew he also seemed to be told that he has the same angry look in his eye the same as his fathers he was told that for the first time when fighting Croke and being outraged he is also willing to use his own body to protect those he care about he stands infront of an attack before it hits one of his friends. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Ivan is a master swordsman having great skill with his sword, He has great skill with only using one sword which is his current black blade sword, Ivan can cut through very hard meterials such as steel and even diamond yet finds it hard to pierce diamond, Ivans swordmanship skills are incredibly amazing though might not being able to match up Mihawks skills, Yet his skills are far yet close to Mihawks. Hand to Hand Combat Ivan knows martial arts and can counter his enemies without a weapon, He is very well with surprise attacks and has quick reactions to his enemies surprise attacks, Yet if his outraged he can get distracted and not react on time to the attack. Physical Strength Ivan has incredibly immense strength being able of brekaing iron and even steel with his own bare hands, He can lift a galleon ship and throw it to a far distance, Ivan strength nearly has no limits yet they still have drawbacks like his muscles getting too much stress after lifting something huge his muscles could get damaged badly so he would need to rest and get treatet or else his situation will get worst. Agility Ivan has incredible agility, Stamina and speed as well as a master acrobat, Even though it doesnt count as acrobatic all that much Ivan mostly climbs the mass and sleeps up there the way he climbs it isnt very seen yet it could be presumed he does it with acrobats, Yet it was shown when he fought Meian that he jumped from one rock to another when many rocks were falling down and him with them, He jumped on every one of them until he reached Meian that could be a great part of his acrobatics, Ivan can react greatly to his opponents moves even if it comes from behind he is still fast enough to dodge or attack his enemy before they do, His speed is also great being able to run quickly nearly being as fast as the Rokushiki move Soru. Endurance Ivan has inhuman endurace that it was seen when he fought Meian he got many hits and even got his shoulder disconnected, He didnt show any expressions of pain but continued to fight he even reconnected his shoulder by himself by pulling it back to its place, Only after his fight against Meian when he got to rest he fainted, That shows great endurance yet shows that after a fight, And great wounds he has to rest as he fainted for several days after the fight. Weapons Ivan has a black bladed sword called Dākumūn'naito (lit.'' "Dark Moon Knight") He puts his sword on his back and ties a bandage to the swords hand guard using it as a whip, And also being able to pull the bandage to pull the sword back to him incase he loses or lets go of it by accident. Devil Fruit ''bandage bandage fruit Type, Paramecia for more information go to Hotai Hotai no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Past when ivan was 9 years old his dad was a powerfull pirate that was being chased by the marines on day the marines found ivans dad they were planing on escaping it was then revealed that ivans father had a pirate ship and had a crew at the shore of the island that is when ivans dad and his crew worked as a decoy so that ivan and his family could esape on a bout that is when a shark ate ivans right arm then a storm sent ivan and his family far away they woke up on an island were they started new life ivans father saw the shark eating his sons arm so after the decoy he search 13 years for a devil fruit that could help ivan get his arm back then 13 years later he found the bandage bandage fruit but unfortunately he was captured by the 3 admirals and was set for execution on the island were ivan and his family lived for the last 13 years ivan found his fathers broken ship and the devil fruit along with his fathers hat and sword and rushed back to the village and found hes fathers execution was comencing after seeing his fathers death he was outraged and later at night he ate the devil fruit discovering its ability and making a new arm then he took his fathers sword and hat and went to the marine base that was in the village and killed all the marines that were there the total number was 10,000 marines after that there was only one survivor who told the marine hq about the situation after that ivan left his village and was given 100,000,000 beri bounty after 5 years his current bounty became 500,000,000 beries he then was chased by marines werever he went he one was caught by the warlords kuma and doflamingo he decided to fight them but unfortantely had lost both his fathers sword and left leg he then was disappeard by kumas final attack he was then told to be dead by the marines Beginning of the series after Ivan disapeared by Kuma he woke up inside a house were he was saved by an old man named Nomar who was haki user and taught ivan how to use his he was first introduced to nomars family and his pet a talking duck named mr bill nomar patched ivans wounds ivan thought he should make himself stronger and gather his own crew after 2 years ivan was going to leave nomar and his family and go gather a crew he had taken everything he needed including a log pose he then offered mr bill to join but he said he couldnt but nomar and his family allowed him to go to sea and live the life of a pirate he then was the first crew member to join next he reached his first island and there he met armed jackie who was a shipwright and had a devil fruit called the limb limb fruit which allowed him to grow extra limbs on any part of his body he offered jackie to join but wasnt interested in havimg a captain but once he saw ivans bounty he agreed to join him then they reached an island were ivan was surprised to find kronen getting himself drunk and wearing torn clothe he then asked kronen what happened he was then surprised at seeing ivan after 2 years he then told him he was kicked out of the marines because of being careless by risking his soldiers lives which resulted all of them dying in battle he then was offered to join ivan kronen was excited to join and showed ivan he still had his old marine ship called "laughing reggie" jackie then got to work and turn the marine ship into a pirate ship they then called themselvs the alpharess pirates after ivan real family name and along there adventures the gather new crew members Major Battles Ivan vs Croke (won) Trivia Ivan has two theme songs the first is Aftermath by Escape The Fate and the second is Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica his favorite type of food is sea food his favorite drink is tea and he doesnt like sake very much ivans birthdate is the same as my birthdate ivans apearance of covering half hes body with bandages resembles the apearance of peyton westlake from the movie "darkman" the name alpharess has meaning in arabic it means "the knight" the al means "the" and pharess means "knight" which means that ivan represents a knight in some way Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters